


you fill my lungs with sweetness

by Coeurire



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, alexis hasn't gone to nyc yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: To prove to David that she does have friends other than him, Alexis gets closer to Twyla. Very close. So close that she might want to be more than friends.[Hiatus until July]
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

David and Patrick's house was, as you might expect, gorgeous inside and out. David had painstakingly planted a full garden outside, with lavender, peonies, lilies, and even some kind of exotic orchid that David had gotten from god knows where for god knows how much money. Well, "planted" was a bit of an overstatement. David had  _ supervised  _ and contributed his  _ unique artistic vision _ while Patrick planted, weeded, and generally landscaped. But Patrick had enjoyed the work, and the end result was an absolutely fabulous, picturesque yard, one that Patrick even got David to help with sometimes. (David, for his part, actually found the work really satisfying and enjoyed getting to spend time in the sunshine with his husband, though he'd never admit it out loud.) They'd often just sit outside in the chairs they had set up, holding hands and watching the butterflies in the butterfly bush and the hummingbirds flitting around the most classy hummingbird feeder David could possibly find.

The interior was equally picturesque, albeit in a different way; David's interior design sensibilities were unmatched, and with this he was a lot more hands-on, moving every single piece of furniture this way and that until the feng shui was perfect. Their previously unassuming house now had  _ the  _ most in couches, chairs, bookshelves, and other accoutrements. And the couple didn't even break the bank over it; against David's intense protesting, they had finally gone thrift shopping for the last few pieces once Patrick realized how over budget they had gone, and ended up finding some truly beautiful and unique pieces.

It was the perfect house for the three of them to live in together.

Yes, three.

Alexis sailed into the house unannounced, having let herself in with the key David now thoroughly regretted giving her. "Hi, Daviiiiiid!" She draped herself over the expensive leather couch, feet in the air.

"You know, we could hang out at your place sometime?" David suggested. "Or...make  _ plans  _ to hang out sometime?" 

Patrick laughed, then stifled it by turning it into a cough. "Hi, Alexis," he said, and stood up from his chair. "Honey, I'm going to go cut the grass in the backyard." He gave David a goodbye kiss and got the hell out of there. He loved David more than anything, but the other man had been complaining about Alexis more than usual lately, and the last thing he wanted was to get in the middle of a sibling fight. Not pretty.

Alexis ignored him, responding only to David. "Ew, David, not at the crusty motel!" She regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "I mean, not at the, um, gorgeous, luxurious, four-star-on-Yelp paradise of a--"

"Whatever." David raised a hand. "Look, I don't care what you think about where you're living right now. But if you're going to stay in Schitt's Creek, you can't just keep..." He paused, looking for the right word.

"Keep what?" Alexis badgered. "Spending time with my  _ family, _ who I  _ love?" _

"Coming into  _ my house  _ uninvited," David blurted, then realized how melodramatic he sounded. "I mean, that's not true, I don't mind you coming over. Just...maybe not every fucking day?" 

Alexis stared at him. "David, are you saying you don't like hanging out with me?"

"No!" replied David immediately. "No, no no no no. I literally just said I don't mind you coming over. Even uninvited. It's just--"

"Is this because of that time I walked in on you and Patrick in the kitchen--"

"Ew, Alexis!" That had been the worst day of David's life, probably. At least the worst  _ recent  _ day of his life. There were a lot of contenders, mostly from middle school. "No. It's not that. At least...it's not  _ just _ that." He sighed. "The thing is, like, I feel like we both need a little alone time. You know? Like, we don't live together anymore, it doesn't need to just be the David and Alexis show all the time. I can spend time with my friends, you can spend time with your friends..." He stopped for a second. "Wait. You do have friends, right?"

Alexis laughed a musical, sunny laugh. "Um, duh, David, of course I have friends. I have, um,"

She paused.

“Oh my God, Alexis,” David said. He genuinely felt bad now, and also, it was amazing to feel superior to Alexis in pretty much any category. “Look, forget I said anything, you can come over any ti--” 

“No!” Now Alexis had to prove herself and her social prowess to her brother. “Twyla,” she blurted. “Twyla and I are like, best friends. And you know what? I just came here to say that. I don’t even want to talk to you or your stupid husband, so, I’m out of here.” She stood abruptly and sauntered out of the house. 

“Okay, see you later!” David called after her. 

“I don’t know! Maybe I’ll be too busy with my new friends!” she called back, slamming the door behind her. 

She leaned against it and sighed. She hadn’t realized she’d really been coming over to David’s every day; it just felt so natural. Wake up, work at her home office, “work” (read: gossip with Twyla) in the cafe, and then head over to bother David and Patrick. Or, on weekends, just go to David and Patrick’s and spend the whole day lounging in their nice furniture. She loved David, and she knew he loved her. But she could see how she could become a little...overbearing. She had had this one friend in high school who was, like, totally in her business all the time, and wanted to come for sleepovers at her mansion literally every weekend, and it was like, Madison, I have a  _ date  _ this weekend, we can’t hang out literally all the time! 

She’d have more friends in New York, she was sure. Her personality and fashion sense would fit in way better there. And she was, like,  _ totally _ working on moving to New York. Not dragging her feet at all. She just needed a  _ little  _ more time here. 

She sighed again, more dramatically this time, hoping Patrick would notice over the sound of the lawnmower, or that David would come back outside to apologize, but no. Fine. She really  _ didn’t  _ need them, and the last thing she wanted was to be like Madison. She stomped over to her car and drove straight to the cafe. 

“Alexis, hi!” called Twyla from behind the bar as Alexis slid into her usual seat. “It’s always so good to see you!” 

Alexis smiled.  _ See, David? I  _ **_do_ ** _ have a friend. _ A friend who she almost never hung out with outside of her place of work. 

“Twy!” Alexis leaned over the counter and gave Twyla a kiss on each cheek, something that always made Twyla blush, which Alexis just thought was so darling. “How have you been?” 

“I’ve been good! You know, just...here.” Twyla laughed awkwardly. The truth was, there wasn’t a lot going on in her life at the moment. There had been a guy from Elmdale who had been driving all the way over here to spend time with her, and she’d sort of put all her eggs in that basket. Now that he was gone, Twyla frankly didn’t have a lot to look forward to, other than the simple happinesses of day-to-day life in the cafe, and even that was a little rough lately; tourist season had started, so she was getting yelled at more than usual. “How about you?” 

“I’ve been great!” Alexis ran her finger in circles around the menu. “So, I was wondering, do you ever like...go out with the other people that work here?” 

“You mean like a happy hour?” Twyla wasn’t sure why Alexis was asking. She was rarely sure about anything Alexis was doing. “Yeah, sometimes we go over to the Wobbly Elm and grab drinks.” 

“Ooh, sounds fun!” Alexis batted her eyes at Twyla. “And what’s the next time you’re doing that?” 

“Um, this Wednesday?” replied Twyla. She had a sense of where this was going, but as much as she liked Alexis, she wasn’t sure about inviting her along. It might turn into an All About Alexis night. “Why?” 

“Ah! Twy, that’s so exciting!” squealed Alexis. “Do you think maybe…” She fidgeted with the menu again. “Maybe...I could come?” 

“Well, it’s really just us,” Twyla explained. “We don’t usually bring other friends--” 

Twyla hadn’t said no! And she had called her a friend! “Awesome! I’ll see you then, Twy. Love ya!” Alexis handed back her menu and practically skipped out the door, grinning ear-to-ear. She was going to see her best friend! She was going to make new friends! It was going to be the best night she’d had in a long time. Maybe the best since the wedding. 

Twyla shook her head. “All...right. You’re not even going to order?” she asked the air where Alexis had been. She was a little hurt that Alexis had left without even having a full conversation with her, but used to it by now. And despite her concerns, she was looking forward to Alexis meeting her work friends. 

Alexis drove home, and spread out like a starfish on the motel bed, smiling. She thought, again,  _ I’m going to see my best friend! I’m going to make new friends! _

It was going to be amazing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made. Makeup is done. Alexis' heart feels fluttery.

“So like...what should I wear tonight?” Alexis was draped over a different, black-and-white thrifted couch that even David had to admit was very classy, texting. Her promise not to drop in unannounced was unsurprisingly forgotten. David was letting it go for now, in the hopes that this little girls’ night out of Alexis’ would kick off a chain of events that would lead to her spending more time with Twyla and her friends and less time getting her muddy designer shoes all over his nice furniture. 

“Why are you asking me?” asked David, also texting. “What, because I’m pan I have to be your, like, wingman when you’re dressing yourself? That’s discrimination, Alexis,” he deadpanned, looking her up and down. “That being said...your white romper, the loose one with the blue designs, it’s so pretty. Wear it with your gold bird necklace and  _ light  _ makeup, maybe a pink lip at the most.”

“Ah! Thanks, David!” Alexis returned to her texting. She giggled into her phone.

David looked up. “Who are you texting, anyway? That’s the third time I’ve heard you giggle in that past five minutes. You sound like a twelve-year-old trying to show off how in love she is with her first boyfriend.” He sat up, excited. “Oh my God, it’s a boy, isn’t it? Alexis, did you meet someone and not tell me? Me, your favorite brother?” 

“Oh my god, no, David, it’s not like that,” said Alexis.

“I don’t think anyone ever says that unless it  _ is  _ like that,” Patrick pointed out.

“Will you two just listen?!? God, this is just like Kelly Clarkson’s bachelorette party,” complained Alexis. “It’s not  _ even _ a boy, it’s just Twyla. See?” She held out her phone as proof. 

girl im so excited to see you tomorrow night!!! :) <3 :*  
total girls night right??? <3 <3 <3

It’s not that big of a thing, but I’m excited to see you too! I should be working now, though. :)

what time do you watn to pick me up? <3   
want* ooh or should i meet you there  
<3 <3 <3 

I can pick you up from the hotel around 10.  
We could also get ready together. :)   
Now I REALLY should get back to work! 

yessss we should get ready together ilysm :* :* :*   
are any of the cooks….cute??????

Well, it’s just George and Hector. I’d say Hector’s cute but I think his wife would get mad! XD 

oh my god twy ur so bad!!!!!!! sfkljsjfkldsjfsl love u babe!   
this is gonna be JUST like kelly clarksons bachelorette party except only the good part and not the part where everyone got mad at me for “messing up” the jello shots

Okay, PLEASE tell me that story later.   
In return I’ll tell you about my mom’s bachelorette party. It involved a stripper dressed up as a fireman and a totally smashed cake.    
I need to get to work though!

TWY UR SO BAD <3 

“Jesus, I’d hate to see how you text with boys,” said David, who hadn’t sent a single heart emoji between 2008 and 2018. 

Alexis ignored his remark. “Whatever, David. I’m just super excited to hang out with her.”

She got Twyla’s return text-- “Alexis, I shld b working! There’s a pregnant woman here who looks like shell murder me if I don’t get her pickle sandwich in the next ten secs!” and giggled into her phone again. 

David sighed. “Look, Alexis, I get it.” 

“Get what?” Alexis tilted her head like a confused but beautiful purebred puppy.

“This whole...thing you’re doing,” David said. “You’ve proven to me and Patrick that you have friends. It’s fine. You do have friends. Nothing else to prove. You can stop acting like a third-grader now.” 

Alexis genuinely had no idea what he was talking about. “David,” she said, “I’m not ‘acting like an’ anything. I can’t help it if you don’t have as much fun with your friends as I do with my friends.” 

From his spot right next to David, Patrick texted his husband, “She’s a little bit Alexis.” David giggled. 

Alexis was completely bare-faced--okay, a  _ little  _ foundation, and blush, and contour, and lipstick, but like, she hadn’t done her eyes yet, she wasn’t ready to go  _ out _ or anything--when the knock at the door came. “Oh my God it’s my bestie!!!” she cried as she flung open the door. 

“Hi, ‘bestie’!” Twyla tried out the word. It felt weird on her tongue. 

“Oh my God! Are you excited for tonight?” 

“Actually, I have a little bit of a headache,” said Twyla. “I might have to take it a little easy tonight…” She paused when she saw Alexis’ pout. “...but I can’t say no to you,” she finished. “We’ll go hard.”  _ And I’ll deal with it tomorrow, _ she finished. She didn’t know. Alexis just sort of did this to her, and it was usually worth it. 

“Yay!!!” Alexis leaned in for a huge hug, squeezing Twyla’s ribs. 

“Oh, we’re hugging.” Alexis smelled nice, thought Twyla. She contemplated asking what perfume she used--it was probably from the Rose Apothecary because, well, where else, and Twyla wanted to try some--but that would probably be too strange, as much as anything was “too strange” for Alexis’ world. She’d ask later tonight, maybe. 

The hug ended, and Twyla finally had the chance to give Alexis a proper once-over. “You look...nice. I thought we were getting ready together, and I just look like…” 

“Shh shh shh.” Alexis put a finger to Twyla’s lips. “You look absolutely perfect. Like, I wish I had your skin. Is it weird that I want to touch your skin?”

“A little weird, yes.” 

It was true, Alexis thought; Twyla had impossibly small pores, perfect skin, and beautiful eyes that barely even needed mascara. Not that mascara wasn’t fun, or wouldn’t look amazing on Twyla.

“Anyways...come in come in come in! Sorry about the mess,” giggled Alexis. “I don’t know how to keep my shit together, and it’s been like totally hard since David left. He was always the neat freak. Well...comparatively.” She laughed again. 

“It’s really okay,” said Twyla. “You should see my bedroom.”

Alexis paused for a moment. “Is it...weird that I  _ haven’t? _ ” she asked. “I mean, we’re such good friends, but I haven’t even seen your house?” 

Was Alexis...insecure about something? Her lack of friends? Twyla was confused, but at least she picked up on Alexis’ signals. “It’s totally fine,” she said. “I haven’t seen all my friends’ houses either. That’s sort of how adult friendship works.” 

Alexis perked back up. “Okayokayokay you have to let me do your face,” she said. “Can I do your face, Twy,  _ please? _ Just give me your foundation because we have different undertones. Oh, and I can do the  _ best  _ contour, just ask anyone who was at Paris Hilton’s girls’ night in 2012.” 

Twyla smiled. “That would be great.” The truth was, she sort of liked being pampered. Sometimes she went to the spa just because she could, and because she could afford it.

“Okay.” Alexis gathered her materials, and squealed a little from excitement. “Eee, Twy, this is going to be so great! Okay, come here. Lift up your chin?” 

Twyla obliged. Alexis lifted it a little more with one finger. She poured the tiniest bit of liquid foundation on her brush, and brushed Twyla’s face gently with it. “You barely even need this,” she said, “like, look at you,” even as she was dabbing it in with a beauty blender. Twyla liked the feeling of Alexis’ hands against her face, but she realized that she’d never been this close to her before. She wanted to avoid eye contact, but Alexis kept insisting, “eyes on me, Twy! It makes it easier for both of us.” So Twyla was left staring spellbound into Alexis’ eyes as she chattered happily about her handiwork.

“...blue eyeshadow is like, SOOO hard to pull off, but it completely brings out your eyes! You look so good!” Alexis finally stepped away. “And now for the finishing touch.” She pulled out a lip gloss. “Pucker,” she instructed, and pressed it to Twyla’s lips. It was a strange sensation, having someone else put something on your lips. This hadn’t happened since Twyla was a little girl going to slumber parties, and there hadn’t been very many of those, anyway. She closed her eyes as Alexis finished up.

“And, done!” Alexis clapped her hands. “Honestly, you look so good I could kiss you right now, but I don’t want to ruin your makeup.” Twyla just stared at her, like she was really contemplating what she said, and worry rose in Alexis’ throat. Was that a weird thing to say?

Alexis put her hand beneath Twyla’s chin once again. 

“Close your eyes?” 

Twyla obliged. “I’m sure they look fine, though, Alexis,” she said. “That was...nice.” 

“They do, they look beautiful. Now open.” 

Twyla did, and found Alexis inches from her face, still staring at it. “Oh, Twy,” she said softly. “You look like a movie star. Like Anne Hathaway the last time I went to one of her tequila slumber parties.” 

“What’s a tequila slumber party?” asked Twyla, also softly. 

“Remind me to tell you about it sometime.” 

Their gazes held. Twyla’s eyes flicked down to Alexis’ perfect lips. “Hey,” she began. “Were you serious about--” 

A horn honked outside. “Oh, that must be Hector!” said Twyla, smiling and standing up. 

“Um, the guy that works at the cafe?” Alexis was confused. “Why is he here?” 

“Didn’t I tell you?” Twyla frowned, prettily. It was impossible to  _ not _ do anything prettily with the makeup job Alexis had done on her. “He’s our designated driver. He’s the dishwasher, and he’s only nineteen, so, yeah.” 

A designated driver! “Okay, Twy.” Alexis grinned. “Tonight is going to be  _ so  _ fun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: mothbutterfly  
> Twitter: coeurire (writing) / archieandrews69 (personal)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I try to update my long fics once a month, so, hopefully, next chapter 6/7/2020 at the latest.
> 
> Twitter: coeurire (writing) / archieandrews69 (personal)  
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly  
> Open for requests on any platform.
> 
> thanks to seadeepy for the beta!!


End file.
